Secret Under the Stars
by Sweet Dreamscape
Summary: Aya agrees to help Sakura with her star map project for school. What occurs in the midst of their work is far from what either of them had expected. Aya X Sakura. Contains fluff, yay!


**Secret Under the Stars**

The moon was just the right height in the evening sky. The stars seemed scattered just so. How could the night be any better for a romantic kiss? It couldn't and she knew it. She sat silently on the cold grass and began to plot the stars on the map she had made. Surely she should have known that it would be difficult to spend time with him, but anything was easier than this. How could she possibly kiss him when he was trying so hard to be distracted by the stars?

She sighed and slowly walked towards him. She smiled and intertwined her fingers into his. He said nothing nor did he try to pull away. This surprised her, but she decided to keep it slow and chaste…at least for now.

"_So, thanks for coming with me tonight." _She whispered into his ear.

She was tempted so strongly to nip his ear as the single earring jingled as it moved slightly from her breath. He simply nodded, refusing to face her completely. His eye shifted towards her direction and he caught her smile from the corner of his eye.

She decided to return to her star map. She gazed up at the tiny sparkling dots that seemed so far away and out of reach. She smiled, thinking how she'd love for him to take her to the stars, away from the rest of the world. She knew that was selfish, however. She felt bad for his sister and even the guys at the flower shop. It wasn't being fair to them. And what if he didn't want to be with her? He most likely didn't want that, which was fine she, or so she tried to convince herself.

Suddenly, his voice interrupted her train of thought.

"_Sakura, how many stars have you plotted already?"_

She looked down at her map and counted them on her fingers like a child.

"_Well, at least five."_ She replied as she held out her hand towards him, the five fingers all pointing upward.

He smiled slightly and nodded.

"_Did you find the Big Dipper?"_ He asked.

She shook her head. Suddenly she felt disappointed.

"_No. I would really like to, though…"_ He came over to her map and snatched it from the ground. He held the pencil in his mouth and tilted his head upward towards the sky.

"_Hmm, let's see…"_ He mumbled as he searched far and wide for the Big Dipper or any dipper for that matter.

She blushed as her bright pink eyes stared longingly at him.

"_He's so cute when he's thinking…"_ She couldn't help but think in silence.

Finally he broke the silence.

"_I think I found it."_

She rushed over towards him and nearly tripped over her own two feet. He reached for her waist with his strong arms and caught her.

"_Careful."_ He advised.

Her face suddenly flushed a bright red as she snuggled closer to his broad chest. Surprisingly, he held her close to him as he tilted her head upward to see the Big Dipper.

"_Do you see it?"_ He asked curiously.

Suddenly she couldn't contain it, the feeling of never being able to have him. She shook her head in disappointment and was suddenly overcome with a warming sting to her cheeks. One by one tears streamed down her cold cheeks. He shot her a confused expression.

"_Sakura, what's the matter?"_

She pulled away from him and found herself running away. Where to she wasn't certain of, but she knew she needed to get away for awhile.

"_Why is she acting this way?"_ He couldn't help but wonder in complete absentmindedness.

Had he said something cruel or hurtful? He wasn't sure and suddenly he didn't care about that. The true thing that mattered was finding her. He hoped she would be okay until he found her. In a breakneck pace that met hers equally he sprinted in the direction she had fled. He looked from the left to the right but still she was nowhere in sight. He thought about shouting out, but he knew Sakura better than that. He had to be as vigilant and sneaky as he was on his missions. So, he continued his search in silence, becoming more anxious every minute he realized she wasn't with him.

She finally managed to climb atop the branches of a fairly tall oak. She exhaled deeply, clearly exhausted from her sprint. She slowly tilted her head backward and gazed at the stars.

"_Why am I acting like this? I probably hurt his feelings…"_ She moaned.

She suddenly felt his presence. She shook her head in disbelief until she heard his unhappy voice.

"_Sakura, get down from there right now."_ He seemed to be losing his tolerance yet she held onto the tree for dear life.

Then, she said something in a harsh tone that she would immediately regret. _"No! Leave me alone!"_ His eyes widened in surprise ever so slightly, but he managed to keep his expression plain and unchanged.

"_I'm not playing with you. That's an order."_ He tried once more.

She could hear his tone rising in anger. Yet she ignored him still.

"_No!"_

Finally, his tolerance had dissipated. She was surprised at how well he could climb, and with such speed. He seemed to be gaining on her so she immediately climbed higher. It was funny, actually, like a cat trying to catch a squirrel up a tree. She scurried even faster and suddenly found herself slipping off of a branch and falling towards the ground.

Acting involuntarily he reached out towards her, but his grasp on the branch wasn't strong enough. He held her tightly as they fell to the ground. She let out a shriek as she heard his back hit the ground. He winced but did not scream or let out a sound. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried silently.

"_I'm so sorry, Aya-san. What have I done? I'm a horrible person!"_

She suddenly hated herself and wished he hadn't broken her fall. She was startled when she noticed he was actually laughing. What was so damn hilarious, she wanted to know, about falling from at least twenty feet up and landing on your back?

"_Are you okay?"_ She asked a bit weirder than she had meant.

He smiled at her and found himself kissing her forehead, nose, cheeks, and ears, everywhere. She couldn't help but bury her face into his chest to avoid a few of them here and there. She tried to suppress a giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to give her raspberries on her neck. She couldn't understand why on Earth he was reacting this way, but she certainly didn't mind.

After a few minutes of this odd but adoring behavior he found himself stroking her back as she lay atop his chest. She listened to his heart beat and enjoyed feeling his chest rise.

"_I've never seen you act like this before…"_ She began.

He opened one violet eye slowly and sat up. Yet he kept her planted firmly on his lap. His giddy smile suddenly returned to its usual expression.

"_Forgive me. I suppose I was just so relieved to see that you were all right…"_ She blinked and smiled in response.

Suddenly, he felt compelled to add,

"_And why the heck did you run off like that to begin with?"_

She frowned and buried her head into his chest. He quickly retrieved it and stared into her eyes a bit more coldly than he had meant. He assumed his expression was severe because she turned her attention towards the ground.

"_I didn't want to cry in front of you. That's all. I mean, it's embarrassing!"_

He scratched his head slightly, trying to understand.

"_Okay, why were you crying in the first place? Did I say something?"_

She shook her head wishing he would stop.

"_No. You didn't. I just…"_

He gently pulled her head to his face.

"_Tell me."_ He commanded, but he said it gently.

She took a deep breath and finally, she did it. She brought her lips to his and held it, for a few seconds. She was satisfied and tried to pull away, but was surprised and intrigued when he held onto it and continued. It was unlike anything she had imagined in all of her wildest dreams. His lips were so gentle and _warm_. His hands were careful as he stroked her waist. He slowed drastically as he reached her hip and simply left his hand there, advancing no further. She couldn't hold in a little moan as their mouths suddenly parted, and his lips stroked her neck. She placed her hands on his chest and fidgeted with the buttons. When they finally snapped out of it they froze. She covered her face in shame, noticing that his shirt was dangling limp, one button away from being off completely. Aya, whose face was completely abashed and a shade of cherry red, searched the ground for some nonexistent item. He could see that her bra strap had been fumbled with. He was appalled with himself.

They both sat in shock at each other. Who could've guessed that they had such…passion towards each other? Neither of them said a word and fixed themselves. They finished the star map together. She marked the final dot and rolled up the map.

"_Finished!"_

She skipped towards the white Porsche and reached out for his hand. He neglected to pull away and they gently let their hands swing to and fro. His eyes looked different, more alive maybe. As soon as they got into the car Aya spoke up.

"_Sakura this will be our little secret, okay? I could go to jail if the cops ever found out…"_ He mumbled his face still red.

She nodded and couldn't hold back a giggle.

"_Our dirty little secret, made under the stars." _She thought suddenly.

She met his eyes as he turned the key to start the car.

"_Can't we stay, a little longer?"_ She asked.

He pouted, unable to resist her wish. She undid her seatbelt and laid her head next to him. He gently placed an arm around her.

"_Aren't they beautiful though? The stars, I mean."_ She whispered.

He nodded.

"_They appear to shine more when I look up at them with you nearby."_

She smiled and kissed his cheek. They didn't have to tell anyone about their feelings. They would always know how each other felt. It was their little secret made under the stars.

* * *

**My absolute favorite anime pairing! I love them together!!  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please post feedback! I would love to hear your thoughts/feelings on it! :)  
**


End file.
